Ich wollt´, ich wäre du
by Nijura
Summary: Der Prolog ist etwas kompliziert, aber lass euch davon nicht abschrecken.HGDMHPRW versuchen durch einen Vielsafttrank in die jeweils andere Haut zuschlupfen, um ihren Problemen zu entfliehen, aber hat diese Person es besser?
1. Chapter 1

Also das ist meine erste etwas längere ff. Bitte nicht gleich zerstückeln fleh und wenn ihr sie schon durchlest wäre doch ein kleines review auch drin oder?!

Anti-schwarz-leser-schild-hoch-herb

**Disclaimer: **Mir gehört nichts was ihr irgendwoher kennt, außer die Idee natürlich.

Ich wollt´, ich wäre du 

Ich wollt´, ich wäre du, Harry.

Du der du von allen geliebt wirst.

Du der du wahre Freunde hast.

Du der nicht von Pansy verfolgt wirst.

Du der seine Gefühle frei zeigen kann, ohne von seinen „Freunden" und Familie als Schwächling bezeichnet zu werden.

Du der, der, der einzige bist der mir Ebenbürtig ist.

Ich wollt´, ich wäre du, Harry.

Ich wollt´, ich wäre du Ron.

Du der immer zu mir steht.

Du der du ein wahrer Freund bist.

Du der du eine warme und herzliche Familie hast und nicht zu den Dursleys musst, die dich weder lieben noch respektieren.

Du der du keine schwere Last zu tragen hat und über das Schicksal der Welt entscheidet.

Du der du einfach nur Ron bist.

Ich wollt´, ich wäre du Ron.

Ich wollt´, ich wäre du Hermine.

Du die auf alles eine Lösung weiß.

Du die nie Stress hat mit seiner Familie.

Du die einfach nicht so tollpatschig ist wie ich, in Sachen Körpersprache und Benehmen.

Du die ich einfach nur gerne wäre, weil du mich immer wieder vorm fallen rettest, wenn ich fast erdrückt werde.

Ich wollt´, ich wäre du Hermine.

Ich wollt´, ich wäre du Draco.

Du der eisern seine Fassade aufrecht erhält.

Du der du dich zu wehren weißt.

Du dem keiner was anhaben kann.

Du der Stärk bist, von deinen Freunden geachtet und sich Respekt verschafft.

Du der einfach nur das ausstrahlt, was ich gerne Besitzen würde.

Ich wollt´, ich wäre du Draco.

Wenn du es bis hierher geschafft hast wird dich doch ein kleines review nicht umbringen, na los trau dich einfach denn lila Button drücken. Keksdose rumreich Danke


	2. Chapter 2

Hier kommt die Fortsetzung, um gleich einigen Missverständnissen aus dem Weg zu gehen Draco liebt nicht Harry, Harry nicht Ron, Ron nicht Hermine und Hermine auch nicht Draco.

Sie wollen einfach nur aus ihrem Körper raus, weil sie mit ihrem Leben nicht zufrieden sind.

Mir gehört immer noch nichts, wird sich wohl auch nicht ändern außer ich nehme Vielsafttrank zu mir und verwandele mich hehe

Im Krankenflügel Teil1

„Scheiße! Scheiße! Scheiße! Ich hätte da nie mitmachen dürfen," schrei Draco, „Granger tu was!"

„Was denn?"

„Du weißt doch sonst immer alles!"

„Ich kann mir das auch nicht erklären," Verzweiflung herrschte in ihrer Stimme.

°Ich habe doch alles richtig gemacht, wie konnte das nur passieren?°

„Und was nun?", fragte Ron.

„Weasel bitte, kannst du in deinem Leben einmal zu hören? Wir wissen es NICHT!!!", schrie Draco weiter, „Benutz mal dein Hirn oder konnten es sich deine Eltern bei deiner Geburt nicht leisten?"

„Sag das noch mal Malfoy…"

**Flashback**

ca. 6Woche zuvor

°Warum hat er mir das angetan, warum?°

°Was habe ich getan um das zu verdienen?°

Hermine saß zusammen gekauert auf dem Boden, wie so oft in letzter Zeit. Ihr war kalt, ihr ganzer Körper zitterte. Sie jedoch schien es gar nicht zu Bemerken. Viel zu schön war es doch ihren Körper wieder zu spüren und nicht in einer Leblosen Hülle zu leben. Wenigstens für kurze Zeit.

Ihr Blut floss in kleine Bahnen an ihrem Arm hinunter, wo es auf dem Boden eine dunkle Lache bildete.

°Ich sollte aufstehen, ich sollte…°

Doch sie war zu schwach, zu viel Blut war schon geflossen. Zu wenig hielt sie noch an ihrem Leben fest.

……………

„Ich glaube sie wird wach", flüsterte jemand.

„Mia?"

„mhm", mehr brachte sie nicht hervor.

Langsam schlug sie die Augen auf. Harry, Ron und Ginny kamen in ihr Blickfeld. Alle saßen sie um ihr Krankenbett herum und sahen sie besorgt an.

„..hi.."

„Man bin ich froh das du endlich aufgewacht bist, als Ginny dich in der Toilette gefunden hat, warst du kurz vorm ab… ähm ich meine sterben", entfuhr es Ron.

Wieder schauten sie Hermine besorgt an.

Hermine versuchte durch ein „..ie…lange hab… ich..?", ihre Stimmer wollte immer noch nicht so ganz.

„Fast 3 Tage", sagte nun Harry, „wir wissen wahrscheinlich alle dass nie der richtig Zeitpunkt kommen wird um dich zu fragen warum du das gemacht hast, deswegen frage ich jetzt. Hermine hast du uns irgendetwas zu sagen?"

°Die Frage musste ja kommen, aber die Wahrheit kann ich ihnen unmöglich sagen. Ich will kein Mitleid.°

„.. Wasser ..bitte."

Ginny sprang sofort auf.

°Denk nach Mia du hast nicht ewig Zeit. Denk dir was aus, irgendwas°

°Was denn ich kann nicht lügen°

° Mach schon Mia °

Schon kam Ginny zurück mit einem Becher in der Hand. Hermine nippte dankbar daran.

„Ich weiß auch nicht was mich dazu bewegt hat, der ganze Schulstress, die Angst zu versagen und die Prüfung nicht zu bestehen", versuchte sie zu erklären.

°Du bist ja rot wie eine Tomate, ich hoffe um deinet Willen das sie dir glauben°

°Das hoffe ich auch°

Ihre Freunde schoben das rot werden aber zu Glück der Tatsache zu sich wegen so etwas banalen Themas das Leben nehmen zu wollen und nicht weil sie log.

„Mia, du fällst nicht durch die Prüfung das müsste ich schon Malfoy sein, damit das passiert", sagte Ron.

„Danke Ron das du das sagst, wie gesagt ich weiß auch nicht warum"

„Wenn du das nächste Mal so was machst Red mit uns… ähm ich meine bevor du das machst!", meinte Harry ernst.

„Ja, werde ich. Ich war mir nur nicht sicher ob ihr mich auch verstehen würdet."

„Aber Hermine wir sind doch deine Freunde, natürlich würden wir dich verstehen", meldete sich nun eine stark übertrieben, entrüstete Ginny zu Wort.

Zum ersten mal seit langen brachte sie ein ehrliches Lächeln zustande.

„Danke Ginny"

°Aber hierbei könnt ihr mir nicht helfen, das ist meine Sache.° fügte sie in Gedanken hinzu.

„ Ms Granger, sie sind endlich wach, das wurde aber auch Zeit. So Kinder die Besuchzeit ist nun zu Ende", erklärte Madam Pomfrey.

„Wie kommen morgen wieder und bringen dir den Unterrichtsstoff der letzten Tage mit. Wir wissen doch das du sonst noch Wahnsinnig wirst." Ron grinste Hermine belustigt an.

„Ronald!!!", schimpfte Ginny.

„Was denn?", fragte der nun.

„Schule ist nun wirklich nicht das Beste worüber du reden solltest, nicht nachdem was passiert ist."

„Oh, sorry Mia das wollte ich nicht.

Hermine warf erst einen dankenden Blich Ginny zu und dann eine der sagen sollte Ron-ich verzeihe- dir.

Als die Krankentür zuviel, wandte sich Pomfrey wieder Hermine zu.

„Ich werde ihnen eine Aufpäppellungstrank geben damit sie bald den Krankenflügel verlassen können"

„mhm"

„Ihnen ist doch klar das ich das Professor McGonagall mitteilen musste", fragte Pomfrey.

„Ja das ist wohl ihre Pflicht"

„Gut sie hat mich gebeten ihnen auszurichten, dass sie sobald sie aus dem Krankenflügel komme zu ihr gehen!"

Zur gleichen Zeit an einem anderen Ort Hogwarts.

°Ich fass es nicht ich verstecke mich in der Bibliothek vor Pansy!°

°Womit habe ich es verdient von ihr verflogt zu werden? °

„Na Draco auf der Flucht", fraget plötzlich eine Stimme hinter ihm. Draco zog scharf die Luft ein, ein Malfoy schrie nicht auf, andererseits flüchtet man auch nicht.

„Zabine, du traust dich noch in meine nähe? Nachdem was du mir ANGETAN hast!?", blaffte er, „Entweder du bist sehr mutig oder einfach nur blöd!"

„Beruhig dich, ich konnte ja nicht ahnen dass sie gleich so austickt."

„Austickt???!!! Eine nackte Pansy auf meinem Bett nennst du austicken?! Du hast doch diesen Brief geschrieben in dem stand ich erwarte sie im Schlafraum um mit ihr ein paar versaute Sachen zu machen.

„Konnte ja keiner vorhersehen das sie wirklich so blöd ist", der Zynismus tropfte fast förmlich aus seiner Stimme.

WUMM… das war nun echt zuviel gewesen. Seit Wochen versuchte Zabine sich irgendwie an Draco zu rächen und das nur weil Liz Huppert flach gelegt hatte, obwohl Zabine was von ihr wollte. Nun musste auch Zabine mal erfahren wo seine Grenzen waren, ein Malfoy ließ sich nicht alles gefallen. Zabine richtete sich langsam wieder auf, Blut tropfte aus seiner Nase, noch bevor Zabine irgendetwas machen konnte hielt Draco ihm seinen Zauberstab unter die Kehle.

„Es gibt genug Mädchen für uns beide an dieser Schule. Ich hoffe du siehst deinen kleinen Racheakt nun als gelöst an?", drohte der blonde Junge.

„Was sonst? Sagst du deinem Vater dass er mich bestrafen soll? Du bist ein nichts…."

„SELFLOUR" (A/N: der ist selbst ausgedacht und hört sich ein wenig zu gut an aber was soll's, nicht alles was glänzt ist gold)

Zabine´s Augen weiteten sich vor Schreckt, diesen Fluch hatte er zusammen mit Draco entwickelt. Der Zauber verhindert das atmen so lang bis man den Gegenzauber spricht.

„Na Zabine, wo ist mein Vater? Siehst du jetzt wie weit unten du stehst, um mir drohen zu können?!"

Das treibe ging in der Bibliothek ging fröhlich weiter. Keiner bemerkte etwas

Zabine lief langsam blau an, was aber kein Grund für Draco war denn Zauber von ihm zu nehmen. Er würde ihn nicht umbringen, nein dass nicht, er würde warten bis er Bewusstlos wurde, aber kein Sekunde früher. ER war doch kein Schwächling.

„Du könnest dein Leiden auch beenden wenn du dich bei mir entschuldigst", Draco lachte auf, nicht zu laut, um Madam Piec (A/N ich weiß nicht ob die so geschrieben wird) nicht auf den Plan zurufen. Zabine schaute ihn selbst in seiner Situation noch sarkastisch an, selbst wenn er wollte der Zauber machten einen Stumm und Bewegungsunfähig.

°Das muss man ihm lassen, selbst in so einer Lage noch grinsen. Durch und durch Slytherin.°

°Die Hufflepuffs und Ravenclaws hingegen waren richtige Loser.°

°HAHA, aber sie haben nicht gepetzt. °

°HAHA°

Das grinsen auf Dracos Mund wurde breiter. Inzwischen war Zabine fast lila und kurz vor umkippen, sein Blick war leicht panisch.

°Okay, haben wir erbarmen mit dem armen Blaise. Ich bin doch kein Unmensch.°

„Selcour", murmelte Draco schon fast gelangweilt.

Zabine schnappe hörbar nach Luft.

„Lass dir das eine Lehre sein, noch mal bin ich nicht so nett zu dir." Damit wandte er sich ab und verließ die Bibliothek und ließ den immer noch blauen und nach Luft ringenden Zabine zurück.

°Mist jetzt habe ich vergessen ihm zu sagen das er das mit Pansy klären soll. °

°Naja, kannst ich ja immer noch machen°

„Draco, Schatz. Da bist du ja endlich ich hab dich schon überall gesucht", schrie Pansy quer durch den Flur.

°Scheiße, was jetzt°

°Auf die hab ich nun wirklich keinen Bock°

Draco hechtete nach rechts in eine als Wandteppich getarnte Tür. Der Gang verwandelte sich in eine Wendeltreppe die nach oben führte. Draco schlüpfte durch einen weitern Wandteppich und fand sich im nächsten Stock wieder. Hinter sich hörte er jemanden die Treppe hoch laufen.

°Sie muss einen Zauber an mich geheftet haben damit sie mich immer und überall findet. °

°Taucht immer dann auf wenn ich es am wenigsten brauche, also immer°

Nach kurzem überlegen rannte Draco zu den normalen Treppen (A/N: Ihr wisst schon die Treppen die sich immer hin und her bewegen, ich hab nur kein Plan wie die heißen)

Zwei Stufen auf einmal nehmend sprang er die Treppe hinunter und übersah dabei die Trick Stufe. Jene Stufe die man eigentlich schon im schlaf übersah.

Sein Fuß blieb stecken, sein Körper aber flog weiter ein hässliches knacken später und der brennende Schmerz eines Gebrochenen Fußes durchzog seine Körper. Er schlug der läng nach auf den Stufen auf und blieb bewegungslos liegen.

……..

Als Draco wieder zu sich kam lag er auf etwas weichem und eine ekelhaft gummiartige Hand umklammerte seine. Sein Kopf dröhnte, aber das war nun wirklich das kleinere Übel.

°Nein wir wollen nicht die Augen öffnen, warum muss ausgerechnet Pansy neben mir sitzen°

°Ich glaube ich würde mich sogar über Zabine freuen, aber Pansy halte ich keine Sekunde länger mehr aus°

„Draci, mach doch endlich die Augen auf. Ich bins Pansy."

°Bestimmt nicht°

„Ich mache mir so große Sorgen um dich mein Schatz, du kannst doch nicht einfach die Treppe runterfallen!", sagte sie bestimmt.

°Ich mache mir auch Sorgen um mich, nämlich wenn du noch länger neben mir sitzt, könnte ich bleibende geistige Schäden behalten°

„Pansy hör endlich auf. Davon bekommt man ja Kopfschmerzen. Von deinem rum Geheule wird er sowieso nicht wach!", blaffte sie Hermine an.

„Nur weil du keinen hast der dich bemitleidet und ich mich für ihn aufopfere!", erwiderte diese.

„hahahahahhahahahhahahahhah…", Hermine bekam sich gar nicht mehr ein, „ Wenn du Augen im Kopf oder ein Hirn wüsstest du das Harry und Ron gerade gegangen sind."

°Ich hätte nie gedacht das ich mal dankbar sein würde das ein Schlammblut mir hilft°

„Und ich glaube auch nicht das er jemanden braucht der ich ihn bemitleidet!"

„Ich sagte dich bemitleidet. Zwischen mir und Draco herrscht eine besondere Beziehung die du nie haben wirst!"

Wieder fing Hermine an zu lachen.

°Welche Beziehung??? Hab ich was verpasst. Zwischen uns herrscht nichts, höchstens die Eiszeit° fügte Draco in Gedanken dazu.

„Da gibt es nichts zu lachen Schlammblut."

Hermine verstummte.

„Lieber ein Schlammblut, als Malfoys Fußabtreter"

„Das stimmt nicht, er …"

°Nein sag es nicht, nein°

„….liebt mich", vollendete diese ihren Satz.

°Du mich ich dich nicht. Jetzt werde ich jahrelang Alpträume haben°

°Wenn du mich wirklich lieben würdest, würdest du so was nicht sagen.°

Hermine bekam wieder einen Lachanfall.

°Kannst du nicht aufhören, es reicht mach dich nicht lustig über mich kleines, dreckiges Schlammblut°

Er wurde erlöst als Madam Pomfrey Pansy erklärte das die Besuchszeit zu Ende war. Kaum war die Tür zugefallen, schlug Draco die Augen auf. Hermine dich sich inzwischen wieder beruhigt hatte las in einem Buch.

„Seit wann bist du schon wach?", fragte diese dann unvermittelt.

„Lange genug", kam die knappe antwort.

„Pansy saß über drei Stunden hier. Könntest du deine Fans das nächste Mal woanders empfangen!? Manche Menschen sind auch hier um sich zu erholen!"

„Ich bitte dich Granger außer mit gibt es hier niemanden der sich erholen müsste, Schlammblütern wie dir sollte so was gar nicht gestattet sein."

Hermine blieb still.

°Ich hab es nicht nötig mich von ihm fertig zu machen°

„Warum bist du eigentlich hier?", fragte Malfoy.

°Die ganze Schule weiß also nicht das ich versucht habe mich…° Sie wollte nicht weiter denken. Es zeigt ihr, ihr Schwäche. Um einem Problem aus dem Weg zugehen hatte sie es soweit kommen lassen.

„Hallo, hats dir die Sprache verschlagen?"

„Nein, Malfoy hat es nicht. Ich sehe nur keinen Grund mit dir zu reden."

„Bitte"

……

Draco schlug die Augen auf es war mitten in der Nacht und nur der Mond beläutete den Flügel. Es was jammerte.

„Nein, nein bitte nicht …nein", das letzt Wort war fast nur noch ein flüstern. Hermine lag zusammen gekrümmt in ihrem Bett.

°Soll ich sie wecken?°

Draco überlegte hin und her.

°Es sieht dich ja niemand, keiner wird wissen das du einem Schlammblut geholfen hast°

Schlafen konnte er sowieso bei diesem gejammer nicht. Er schwang seine Beine aus dem Bett und fiel fast hin sein zwar geheilter Fuß trug ihn noch immer recht ungern. Er griff sich eine Krücke die neben seinem Bett stand und ging zu Hermines Bett hinüber:

°Was jetzt° unschlüssig stand er vor Hermines Bett.

„Granger wach auf die störst meinen schlaf"

Keine Reaktion, hätte ihn auch gewundert. Wenn er Alpträume hatte weckte ihn auch keiner so schnell. Er setzte sich auf ihr Bett und schüttelte ihre Schulter ganz leicht. Keine Reaktion. Sein schütteln wurde stärker.

„Hermine wach auf du hast einen Albtraum. Ich kann wegen dir nicht schlafen"

Hermine Schreckte aus ihrem Schlaf hoch und schlug dabei fast Kopf an Kopf an Draco der sich so gut es ging über sie gebeugt hatte.

„AHHH… Malfoy was machst du hier?", fragte eine immer noch geschockte Hermine.

„Du hattest einen Albtraum, hast mich geweckt und da ich nicht schlafen könnte bei deinem rumgejammer habe ich dich geweckt.", schloss Draco.

„Oh … tut mir leid", Hermine wurde leicht rot.

„Schon ok"

Hermine schaute Draco groß an. So was aus seinem Mund.

„WAS", fragte jetzt dieser.

„Du warst nett zu mir", antwortete sie.

„Bild dir nichts drauf ein"

„Trotzdem Danke"

„Warum hast du geschrien und wer ist Onkel Met?"

Hermine schaute geschockt auf.

°So viel hab ich gesagt? Weiß er noch mehr? °

Fortsetzung folgt….

Na wie hat es euch gefallen, sagt mir bitte eure Meinung. Es macht nämlich keinen Spaß zu schreiben und keinen gewissen Lohn dafür zu bekommen. Dieser kleine lila Button wird euch schon nicht umbringen. Danke für eure letzten Reviews.


	3. Chapter 3

**Krankenflügel 2**

_°So viel hab ich gesagt? Weiß er noch mehr? °_

_- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - -_

„Mein Onkel, wer sonst?"

„Das hätte ich jetzt nicht gedacht!"

„Warum fragst du dann?" Tat das gut. Wie lange war sie schon still gewesen und hatte aufgehört mit Malfoy zu streiten? Erst jetzt merkte sie, dass es ihr wirklich gefehlt hatte.

Sie bemerkte Malfoys Blick, der sie einfach nur anstarrte.

°Ja was habe ich gedacht? Sie würde ihn wohl kaum Onkel nennen, wenn es nicht ihr Onkel wäre.°

„Entschuldige, oh hohes Schlammblut, dass ich dir eine Frage gestellt habe."

„Entschuldige, oh hohes Reinblut, dass es Dinge gibt, die deine Nase nichts angehen," konterte sie zurück.

„Ich bitte dich, es gibt nichts, was an einem Schlammblut besonders wäre!", in seinen Augen glitzerte der pure Hohn.

°Wer war sie, die ihn, einen Malfoy, als neugierig zurückwies, dachte Draco.

Ein kleines Schulterteufelchen meldete sich zu Wort _°__Ist es nicht viel mehr der Gedanke alles wissen zu müssen, um drohende Gefahren abzuwenden°_

Daraufhin bildete sich ein Schulterengelchen auf der anderen Seite _°Welche Gefahr kann denn bitte von einem Schlammblut ausgehen?°_ Ein kleiner Streit entstand.

_°DAS mein Lieber – im weißen Kleid und ist das ein heiligen Schein, der da schief auf deinem Kopf hängt – kann ich noch nicht so ganz sagen°- °Du mit zwei kleinen Hörner auf dem Kopf und dem unpassenden roten Outfit, was deine Problemzonen hervorragend hervorhebt…°- °Problemzonen!!! Ich spieß dich gleich auf du….°_

°Schluss, aus das reicht, ihr weicht vom Thema ab.° , meldete sich Draco zu Wort.

„Hallo, jemand Zuhause?!", fragte Hermine Draco, der seit einiger Zeit auf sein Knie starrte. „Was… Nein ich bin nur das Gespräch mit dir müde geworden!", erwiderte dieser.

„Wenn das so ist, warum stehst du dann nicht auf und lässt mich schlafen?", Hermine gähnte herzhaft und wollte sich gerade wegdrehen, als Malfoy antwortete: „ Ich weiß ja nicht wie du drauf kommst, dass du schlafen müsstest. Du lässt ja andere schon nicht schlafen. Ist das der Grund, warum du Schulsprecherin geworden bist, weil sich alle Mädchen aus deinem Schlafsaal über dich beschwert haben, kleines Schlammblut?"

Wie erstarrt hielt sie in der Bewegung inne. °Was hatte er da gerade gesagt?°

„Bitte was Malfoy? Vielleicht noch einmal den Mittelteil. Ich bin Schulsprecherin geworden, weil ich es verdient habe. Sind wir etwa eifersüchtig, dass Zabini den Posten bekommen hat und nicht du?"

Das saß. Zorn stieg in Draco auf und wieder wollte er jemanden leiden sehen, wie Zabini in der Bibliothek. In letzter Zeit kam es immer so über ihn ohne, dass er es wirklich wollte. Er fragte sich ob der Grund dafür die Auswirkungen des dunklen Mals waren, das er in den Herbstferien erhalten hatte.

°Reiß dich zusammen. Granger wird bestimmt nicht den Mund halten, wenn du ihr etwas antust.°

Er ballte seine Fauste um wenigstens so ein wenig Frust abzubauen. Auch Hermine bemerkte seine Reaktion und sofort stiegen wieder Bilder in ihr auf. Bilder die wehtaten körperlich und seelisch.

°Reiß dich zusammen. Malfoy wird bestimmt nicht den Mund halten, wenn du hier anfängst rumzuheulen.°

Um sich Mut zu machen, strich sie sich eine Locke aus dem Gesicht sah zu Malfoy auf: „Pass auf, wir hatten heute beide einen schwierigen Tag."

Draco schnaubte.

Schwierig. Schwierig war gar kein Ausdruck für das, was er hatte durch stehen müssen. Erst musste Blaise Pansy mit einem schwachen Liebestrank und genug Ermunterungen auf ihn hetzen. Dann musste er Blaise auch noch über den Weg laufen und schließlich eine Trickstufe übersehen, weil Pansy ihn verfolgte, und das war ja noch nicht das Ende des gestrigen Tages gewesen...

°Schluss jetzt. So viel Pech kann man gar nicht haben, schon gar nicht ein Malfoy. Gibt es vielleicht auch so was wie einen Pechtrank? BLAISE!!! Wenn ich ihn in die Finger bekomme.°

Für ihn war das Gespräch nun endgültig zu Ende. Er hatte besseres zu tun, er musste sich etwas wegen Blaise ausdenken. Draco stand auf, griff sich seine Krücke und ging zu seinem Bett hinüber. Der Vorhang, den Draco zuzog, verhinderte jegliche weitere Konversation zwischen den beiden und so kam es, dass in dieser Nacht doch noch Frieden im Krankenflügel herrschte.

…..

Der nächste Tag brachte nichts Neues. Draco wurde entlassen und Hermine bekam von Ron, Harry und Ginny Besuch, die ihr auch gleich ein paar Bücher mitbrachen.

So ging der Tag vorüber und die Nacht brach an. Hermine schlummerte selig, nachdem sie einen traumlosen Trank von Madame Pomfrey bekommen hatte, als die Tür plötzlich aufgestoßen wurde. Herein traten Snape und Dumbledore, die jemand dritten auf einer Trage hinein schweben ließen. Hermine schrak auf, nur um sich gleich wieder zu beruhigen.

°Ganz ruhig. Wir sind in Hogwarts hier kann uns nichts passieren.°

Die Professoren bemerkten sie gar nicht sondern ließen den Körper auf ein Bett nieder. Der Körper war schlaff, fast wie tot. Ein Arm rutschte vom Bett und offenbarte im Mondlicht hässliche frische Narben. Hermine bekam davon nichts mit, denn wieder einmal versperrte ein Vorhang die Sicht.

„Was noch einer?", fragte eine entsetzte Madame Pomfrey, „Wenn das noch weiter geht, haben wir bald den ersten Toten. Vielleicht sollten sie ihre Anforderungen an die Schüler etwas zurückschrauben. So kann das jedenfalls nicht weiter gehen!"

„Beruhige dich. Noch wissen wir gar nicht warum er das gemacht hat. Wir können nur vermuten," antwortete ihr Dumbledore ruhig, „ Ich glaube übrigens, dass wir etwas leiser reden sollten." Er blickte dabei auf den Vorhang, der Hermines Bett verbarg. „Sonst kann unsere liebe Miss Granger gar nicht mehr schlafen."

Hermine fühlte sich herrlich ertappt, doch wie sonst stieg ihr die Röte nicht mehr ins Gesicht. Das hatte man aus ihr rausgeprügelt. Die Stimmen erstarben zu einem Flüstern und wurden dann von einer arbeitenden Madame Pomfrey abgelöst.

Nach einer halben Stunde hörte auch das auf. Hermine wurde neugieriger und neugieriger. Sie wurde am nächsten Tag entlassen und wollte unbedingt wissen, wer ihr da gegenüber lag, auch hatte sie Angst, dass es jemand sei könnte, den sie kannte. Leise sprang sie aus ihrem Bett. Sie drohte umzukippen, da sie immer noch etwas schwach auf den Beinen war. Das Nachthemd war da auch nicht besonders hilfreich, es schlabberte nur so um ihren Körper.

°Warum gibt es diese Hemden nur in universal Größen?.°

Auf Zehenspitzen schlich sie um den Vorhang herum. Ihre Füße wurden kalt, warum hatte sie sich auch keine Latschen angezogen? °Zu Spät° Ihr Blick wanderte den Körper hoch, über die Brust bis zum blassen Gesicht. Hermine keuchte. „Blaise, Oh mein Gott. Blaise was haben sie dir angetan?" Keine Antwort, keine Regung, nichts. Sein Körper war immer noch wie tot.

°Sie werden kommen und ihn besuchen°

°Ruhig bleiben. Ich bin in Hogwarts. Hier kann mir nichts passieren. Ich will doch nicht die Pferde scheu machen.°

°Hoffentlich besuchen sie ihn erst morgen.°

Sie beugte sich über Blaise und gab ihm einen leichten Kuss auf die Lippen. °Immer noch nichts und wie kalt er war°, dachte Hermine bei sich. Leise, wie sie gekommen war, schlich sie sich wieder zurück. Wieder in ihrem Bett angekommen, zog sie sich die Decke bis unters Kinn und wartete. Sie wartete auf den nächsten Morgen und hoffte, dass sie nicht kommen würden. Diese Angst ließ sie auch nicht schlafen. Es wurde eine lange Nacht und, obwohl sie es sich nicht eingestehen wollte, war sie eingedöst. Sie war so erleichtert, dass niemand gekommen war.

°Warum auch. Es war mitten in der Nacht gewesen.°

Nach dem rund um Check von Madame Pomfrey wurde sie aus dem Krankenflügel entlassen und sie hätte es noch rechtzeitig in den Unterricht geschafft, wäre da nicht ein Gespräch mit Professor McGonagall gewesen. °Warum müssen Lehrer immer dann frei haben, wenn man nicht mit ihnen sprechen will?°, fragte sich Hermine. Sie lief durch die kalten Flure, denn es ging auf Weihnachten zu, ihre Locken wehten leicht und die Anstrengung des Laufens trieb ihr die Röte auf die Wangen. Noch ein wenig außer Puste und in der Gefahr, dass ihre Beine gleich nachgeben wollten, klopfte sie an die Tür. Ein „Herein", wurde laut und Hermine betrat das Arbeitszimmer von Professor McGonagall. Es war schön mollig warm und roch ein wenig nach Katze. McGonagall musterte sie etwas besorgt: „Setzen sie sich doch, Miss Granger."

Hermine kam der Aufforderung dankbar nach. „Wollen sie einen Keks?", fragte McGonagall. Ein Nein akzeptierte sie nicht, also griff Hermine nach einem Keks, der wirklich köstlich schmeckte, und nahm sich gleich noch zwei weitere Kekse. Nach dem Krankenflügelfraß war das hier der Himmel. Hermine blickte auf und bekam ein freundliches Lächeln als Erwiderung.

„Ich hoffe sie wissen, dass es meine Pflicht ist dem, was sie getan haben, nachzugehen?", umschrieb sie es. Hermine brachte nur ein monotones Ja zustande. Die Erinnerungen an die Nacht kamen wieder hoch, nach dieser Tat hatte sie sich selbst nicht mehr verstanden. Sie sollte doch eigentlich stärker sein. Keinem ihre wirklichen Gefühle zeigen, ein Stück unnahbar sein.

„Haben sie meine Eltern darüber informiert?", kam es leise von Hermine.

„Ja." Hermines Herz zog sich schmerzhaft zusammen, „Das war meine Pflicht."

°Was werden sie sagen? Werden sich mich wieder schlagen und mir einbläuen keine waren Gefühle zu zeigen? Mich einsperren und Schlimmeres?° Hermine mochte gar nicht daran denken.

Hermine blickte in die besorgten Augen ihrer Professorin: „Miss Granger, als man mir erzählte was Sie sich selbst angetan haben, konnte ich es kaum fassen und das auch noch wegen eines so unwichtigen Grundes. Sie müssten doch selbst wissen, dass Sie die Schule als Jahrgansbeste abschließen werden, wenn nicht sogar als beste Schülerin aller Zeiten."

Verwirrt schaute Hermine auf, bis sie bemerkte, wovon McGonagall sprach.

„Ja, ich weiß auch nicht was mich da geritten hat.", antwortete sie endlich, „ Wenn es Ihnen nichts ausmacht, würde ich jetzt gerne in den Unterricht gehen. Ich habe schon sehr viel verpasst."

„Ja natürlich gehen Sie nur."

Hermine stand auf, trat aus der Tür und schlug nicht wie erwartet den Weg zum Unterricht ein, sondern ging in den Gemeinschaftsraum, da sie auf Zaubertränke einfach keinen Bock hatte.

Zur gleichen Zeit im Klassenraum von Professor Snape.

„Zehn Punkte Abzug für Gryffindor, wegen der Unfähigkeit Longbottoms eine korrekten Trank zu brauen."

Die Slytherins feixten, doch es war schon seit langem einfach der Ruf zu lachen, wenn die anderen Abzüge bekamen. Im Großen und Ganzen war es ihnen egal, besonders einem gewissen blonden Jungen. Für ihn war diese Punkte Vergabe einfach nur affig. Gab es doch wichtigeres im Leben als Punkte. Durch den Quacksalber von Schulleiter bekam der-Junge-der-überlebt-hatte und seine Freunde am Ende des Jahres sowieso extra Punkt und Slytherin konnte gar nicht gewinnen. Warum sollten sie also einen aussichtslosen Kampf kämpfen, den man nur verlieren konnte?

Ein „Wumm" schreckte ihn aus seinen Gedanken. Wie in jeder Woche – man konnte fast die Uhr danach stellen – jagte irgendein dämlicher Gryffindor seinen Kessel in die Luft. Wenn man aber genau hinschaute, konnten die Gryffindors gar nicht so schlecht sein und, wenn man noch genauer hinsah wurde diese Theorie sogar bestätigt. Snape schrie und tobte und die Slytherins lachten. Schlangenhaft schlängelte sich Draco durch die Schüler und auf die privaten Gemächer Snapes zu. Ohne einen Laut öffnete er die Tür und glitt hindurch. Wie immer war es ein Leichtes gewesen, dachte er, zu leicht Snape bemerkte sonst auch immer alles. Normaler Weiße hörte Snapes Loyalität gegenüber seinen Slytherins auf wenn es um verbotene Zutaten ging. Snape war es nämlich durchaus klar, dass sie damit nichts Gutes im Schilde führten. Die schwärzesten aller Zauberer gingen nicht ohne Grund nach Slytherin. Draco wusste darauf keine Antwort. Ihm war es eigentlich auch ziemlich egal, Hauptsache er bekam was er wollte und das hatte er, eine kleine Flasche mit unappetitlichem Inhalt befand sich nun in seinen Händen.

„Professor Snape wäre es möglich jetzt zu gehen? Ich habe gerade erst gemerkt, dass ich einen Spritzer von Longbottoms Trank abbekommen habe.", fragte Draco kühl.

„Haben sie ihren Trank beendet und nach vorne gebracht?", kam die Gegenfrage.

„Ja." Er liebte es bevorzugt zu werden, zumindest in Zaubertränke.

„Dann können sie gehen."

Kaum war er aus der Tür, hastete er los, fast ausrutschend kam er vor dem Gemeinschaftsraum zum Stehen, er keuchte das Passwort und rannte weiter in seinen Schlafsaal. Die kleine Flasche aus seiner Jacke nehmend kniete er sich nieder und holte einen kleinen goldenen Kessel unter dem Bett hervor. Den Trank des Vergessens hatte er am gestrigen Tag zubereitet und er musste dann genau 12 Stunden ruhen, bevor man die letzte Zutat hinzugeben durfte. Draco verzog angewidert das Gesicht, als er sich die Zutat genauer ansah. Er wusste was es war, es aber zu sehen war etwas anders. 200 Gramm menschliche Gehirnmasse schimmerten ihm grau entgegen. Mit einer Waage wog er die Masse ab und gab sie schließlich in den Trank, der sich sogleich von blass grün in durchsichtig verwandelte. Mit einer Kelle schöpfte er etwas in eine Phiole. Danach machte er seinen Kessel sauber, verstaute alles wieder ordentlich und machten sie erneut auf den Weg, diesmal zum Krankenflügel.

Unterdessen im Gemeinschaftsraum der Gryffindors.

Hermine, ganz in Gedanken versunken, hatte es sich in einem Sessel bequem gemacht und schaute abwesend zu, wie die ersten Schneeflocken auf die Erde trafen, als Harry und Ron hereinkamen, sich ebenfalls in die beiden anderen Sessel ihr gegenüber setzten und anfingen über Zaubertränke zu reden.

„…diese alte Fledermaus hat uns doch wieder mal 90 Punkte abgezogen und das nur, weil Neville seinen Kessel wieder hat explodieren lassen.", kam es von Ron.

„Das ist doch langsam nicht mehr normal. Jede Woche um fast die gleiche Zeit geht einer unserer Kessel hoch.", fügte Harry hinzu.

„Da müssen die Slytherin hinter stecken.", sagte Ron.

„Wer sonst."

„Hab ihr denn irgendwelche Beweise?", fragte Hermine.

„Mia, wir haben mit den Slytherins zusammen Unterricht und unsere Kessel werden wohl nicht ohne Grund immer hoch gehen!", versuchte Ron sie zu überzeugen.

„Und wenn ihr nur etwas falsch macht?", fragte Hermine.

„Was ist denn mit dir los? Seit wann bist du für die Slytherins und nicht für uns?", wieder war es Ron, der sprach.

„Ihr immer mit euren Häuserkämpfen. Hast du den sprechenden Hut nicht gehört, der uns zu Einigkeit und Frieden aufrief?"

„Ach hör doch auf mit dem Hut, es wird nie Frieden zwischen uns und den Slytherins geben!"

„Ja und warum? Weil genau solche Leute wie du es verderben. Du bist wie Malfoy!"

Bevor Ron antworten konnte, ging Harry dazwischen: „Es reicht. Wir brauchen nicht auch noch Streit innerhalb unseres Hauses." Ron und Hermine starrten sich finster an. Seit einiger Zeit kam es immer öfter zum Streit zwischen den beiden und es wurde immer schwieriger für Harry zu schlichten.

„Warum warst du eigentlich nicht in Zaubertränke? Du wurdest doch heute Morgen entlassen.", fragte Harry um das Gespräch zu einem anderen Thema zu lenken.

„Ich bin nicht gekommen, weil ich noch mit Professor McGonagall sprechen musste."

„Ach so," kam es von Harry. „Kannst du unsere Aufsätze für Verwandlung durchsehen? Du hast doch jetzt eine Freistunde."

„Klar kann ich machen." °Warum sage ich immer gleich ja? Das bringt mich irgendwann noch mal um.°

Während Harry und Ron zu Wahrsagen gingen, schaute Hermine kurz in die Aufsätze, verbesserte notdürftig und ließ dann ihren Gedanken freien Lauf.

°Was war mir Blaise passiert? Würden Sie sie dafür schuldig sprechen?°

°Wir werden es sehen. Abwarten.°

Geistesabwesend kratzte sie an ihren Narben. An einigen Stellen brach der Schorf auf und kleine Tropfen fielen auf den Boden.

°Ich muss ihn sehen um zu wissen was mit ihm passiert ist! Aber wenn seine Eltern da sind was dann? Ich kann doch nicht einfach weglaufen, oder?°

Gerade wollte sie sich aufraffen und zum Krankenflügel gehen, als eine Eule ans Fenster klopfte.

Hermine öffnete das Fenster und ließ die Eule herein. Sie kannte sie nicht und doch war der Brief für sie. Nachdem sie den Brief gelesen hatte, brach sie heulend in Tränen aus.

°Das kann doch nicht wahr sein. Das können sie nicht machen.°

Während sie einfach nur weinte, ging der Brief in Flammen auf. Sie merkte gar nicht, dass er ihre Hand verbrannte. Sie spürte nur wieder diesen Schmerz, diesen Schmerz den sie hatte vergessen wollten….

tbc

So das war's dann mal wieder, ich hoffe ihr Reviewt ganz fleißig. Ganz großen Dank geht an meine Betaleserin BdW die sich das alles angetan hat damit es sich wenigstens halbwegs normal anhört. Ich danke dir jetzt wohl schon zum hundertsten Mal. knuddel

WICHTIG: Ihr hab sicherlich gemerkt dass es nach einem HG/BZ aussieht. Ich habe mich nicht ihm Pairing geirrt, damit ihr das wisst. Mehr wird momentan nicht verraten

An alle die bis jetzt durchgehalten haben Keksdose reich ich hoffe es schmeckt.


	4. Chapter 4

_Sie spürte nur wieder diesen Schmerz, diesen Schmerz den sie hatte vergessen wollten…._

-------------------------------------------------

Draco ging schnellen Schrittes durch die Flure, darauf achten von niemandem gesehen zu werden. Was zu dieser Zeit auch nicht besonders schwer war, da noch Unterricht herrschte. Dennoch war er bereits einigen Geistern und Schüler ausgewichen. Als ihm Schritte entgegen kamen, versteckte er sich schnell hinter einem Wandvorhang und beobachtete, wie Blaises Eltern an ihm vorbeischritten. Wie immer ernst und emotionslos, genau wie seine Familie.

°Warum war Blaise dann nur so anders, als all die anderen aus seiner Familie?°, fragte er sich.

°Kann ich jetzt, nachdem Blaises Eltern bei ihm waren, meinen Plan überhaupt noch ausführen?°

_°Ach reiß dich zusammen° _erschien ihm sein Schulterengelchen _°Blaise braucht dich, sei jetzt keine Memme. Du bist ein Malfoy° _ argumentierte das Schulterteufelchen weiter. °Wenn ihr euch schon mal einig seid°, meinte Draco, der noch einen Moment wartete und dann seinen Weg zum Krankenflügel fortsetzte. Vor der großen Tür des Krankenflügels blieb er stehen. Sollte er es wirklich wagen?

°Warum bin ich heute nur so verweichlicht?°

Keine Antwort der beiden Schultergeschöpfe.

°Jetzt habt ihr mich also auch noch verlassen?°

Weiteres Grübeln wurde ihm erspart, als die Tür aufgerissen wurde und Neville heraus stolperte. Entgegen seinen Gewohnheiten ignorierte er ihn und schritt durch die Tür. Da durch den Unfall in Zaubertränke bei Madame Pomfrey ziemlich viel los war, bemerkte sie ihn nicht, als er eintrat und hinter dem Vorhang, hinter dem er Blaise vermutete, verschwand. Da lag er bleich und schlafend vor ihm. Er zuckte innerlich zusammen.

°Warum hat er sich das bloß angetan?°, fragte er sich.

„Blaise, mein Freund, mach die Augen auf. Ich weiß doch, dass du nicht schläfst!"

Blaise blinzelte ein wenig, richtete sich auf und brachte ein schelmisches Grinsen zustande. Das konnte wahrlich nur Blaise, nach so etwas eine freundliche Mine aufsetzen. Draco ließ sich auf dem Bett nieder.

„Du bist wohl der Einzige in meinem Leben, der weiß, ob ich schlafe oder nicht."

„Das ist ja auch nicht schwer zu erraten. Du bist echt ein schlechter Schauspieler.", lächelte Draco. Blaise war wohl der Einzige, der ihn je lächeln sah.

„Meine Eltern haben es nicht heraus gefunden, als sie vorhin hier waren.", erwiderte Blaise, „Warum bist du eigentlich hier, nachdem, was ich dir angetan habe…"

„Ach das mit Pansy, Schnee von gestern.", wieder lächelte Draco, „Es tut mir Leid, was ich dir in der Bibliothek angetan habe." Er wusste selbst nicht warum er das getan hatte. So etwas sollte sich ein Malfoy eigentlich nicht leisten und einem Freund gegenüber schon gar nicht. Draco überkam das schlechte Gewissen, seinem besten und einzigen Freund, so etwas anzutun, das war wirklich unverzeihlich. Wie konnte er bloß.

„Dafür hast du dich jetzt mindestens schon hundert Mal entschuldigt." meinte Blaise. Draco schaute ihn verwundert an. „Du hast das gehört? Ich dachte du… du seiest bewusstlos gewesen."

„Hab ich auch nicht. Ich hab es mir nur gedacht." Als Antwort bekam er nur einen ungläubigen Gesichtsausdruck und ein verspätetes Grinsen.

„Warum bist du nun hier? Doch nicht, weil du mir Blumen mitbringen wolltest?", fragte Blaise nun zum zweiten Mal. „Mist, die Blumen hab ich vergessen. Bekommst du ein anderes Mal, versprochen." Diesmal war es an Blaise zu grinsen.

„Nein ich bin hier, um dich zu fragen, warum du das getan hast. Ich glaube mein Herz war kurz davor aufzuhören zu schlagen, als ich dich da liegen sah."

Blaise Gesichtsausdruck verfinsterte sich und ein dunkler Schatten legte sich in seine Augen. „Das willst du nicht wissen.", wich er Draco aus.

„Würde ich sonst fragen?"

„Nein, wohl eher nicht. Draco, bitte verstehe, um dir das zu erklären, haben wir weder genügend Zeit, noch würdest du mich verstehen.", erwiderte Blaise.

Nun verfinsterte sich auch Dracos Gesichtsausdruck. „Wenn du es mir nicht erzählst, werde ich es wohl auch nie verstehen." Nach einem kurzen Moment des Schweigens, in dem Draco erkannte, dass es keinen Sinn machte, ihn weiter zu bedrängen, sagte er: „Ich werde deine Meinung vorerst akzeptieren, aber ich weiche nicht von deinem Bett, bevor du mir nicht versprochen hast, es mir zu erzählen, sobald du wieder draußen bist!" Blaise überlegte kurz, °Irgendwann würde es sowieso raus kommen°

„Okay, sonst lässt du mir doch keine Ruhe." Wieder lächelte er und Draco stimmte ein. Wieder lächelte er und Draco erwiderte sein Lächeln.„Was willst du eigentlich den Lehrern sagen?", kam es von Draco.

„Ähm…ich glaube, ich werde ihnen erzählen, dass ich unter Schulstress gelitten und mir deshalb die Pulsadern aufgeschnitten habe.", kam es von Blaise.

„Und du glaubst, dass sie dir das glauben?!"

„Werden sie wohl müssen. Was anderes werden sie nicht zu hören bekommen." Da fiel Draco wieder ein warum er überhaupt gekommen war. Er griff in seinen Umhang und holte die kleine Phiole hervor..

„Was ist das? Veritaserum?", fragte Blaise.

„Nein, obwohl es genauso aussieht. Ich habe auch schon über das Problem nachgedacht und mir fiel die gleiche Antwort ein, wie dir gerade eben. Die Lehrer werden es dir wohl glauben müssen, aber deine Eltern werden es nicht."

„Und was gedenkst du dagegen zu tun?"

„Das ist ein Trank des Vergessens, aber kein normaler, wenn du an das denkst, was du unbedingt vergessen willst, vergisst du nur das. Der Trank hat nur eine Wirkzeit von drei bis maximal vier Wochen.", erklärte Draco stolz, wobei er sich nach einem Vierjährigen anhörte.

Draco hatte den Trank zufällig bei sich zu Hause gefunden und für nützlich befunden.

„Du bist also der Meinung, meine Eltern geben sich mit meiner Erklärung nicht zufrieden und geben mir Veritaserum?", hakte Blaise nach.

„Genau das denke ich und ich denke weiter, dass du bestimmt nicht willst, dass sie, was immer auch der Grund dafür war, es nicht heraus bekommen sollen, richtig?", fragte Draco.

„Du meinst, wenn ich daran denke meinen Selbstmord und meine Gründe zu vergessen, bekommen das meine Eltern nicht raus?", hakte Blaise nach.

„Ja genau das mein ich.", antwortete Draco.

„Und wo ist der Haken? Und dir ist schon klar, dass ich mein Versprechen dir gegenüber nicht halten kann?", fragte Blaise nach.

„Das werde ich wohl oder übel akzeptieren müssen. Naja, die Sache ist, wie du schon sagtest, du wirst deinen Selbstmord und deren Gründe vergessen."

„Draco, bitte. Ich soll ich ihn doch schließlich nehmen, um das zu vergessen.", fragte Blaise ungläubig nach. „Wenn du mich mal ausreden lassen würdest. Wo ich auch glaube, dass es Schwierigkeiten geben könnte ist, dass du dich unbedingt erinnern willst. Denn diese Stellen werden eben weg sein.", meinte Draco. Blaise überlegte einen Augenblick. Für einen Monat würde er frei sein von seinen Sorgen, für einen Monat konnte er ruhig schlafen. Der Versuch war es wert.

„Gib her. Probieren geht über studieren.", erklärte Blaise. Mit diesen Worten griff er die Phiole und stürzte den Inhalt hinunter. Ohne weiter auf seine Umwelt zu achten, begann er sich zu konzentrieren. Bilder schossen vor seinem inneren Auge vorbei. Die Todesser, die in seinem Zimmer auf Zabini Manor auftauchten. Wie er mit dem Auftrag des Dunklen Lord nicht fertig wurde. Wie er sich entschloss, sich das Leben zu nehmen, um andere zu schützen – HERMINE –

War sein letzter Gedanke, bevor er bewusstlos zurück ins Bett sackte. Draco griff nach der Phiole, steckte sie sich in die Umhangtasche, warf noch einen letzten Blick auf Blaise, bevor er ihn wieder zudeckte und ging. Diesmal bemerkte ihn Madame Pomfrey: „Mr. Malfoy, was haben sie hinter dem Vorhang gemacht?"

„Ich habe nach meinem Freund gesehen. Nachdem ich ihn gestern gefunden habe, wollte ich wissen wie es ihm geht.", antwortete Draco kalt. Seine Maske, die bei Blaise gefallen war, saß wieder perfekt.

„Sie hätten mich fragen sollen.", erwiderte Madame Pomfrey nun sanfter.

„Das hatte ich eigentlich auch vor. Ich habe jedoch gesehen, dass sie sehr viel zu tun hatten.", erklärte Draco.

°Seinen Freund besuchen war doch nicht zuviel verlangt°

„Ja, da haben sie wohl recht."

Draco nahm das als ein ‚Sie können gehen' an, drehte sich um und verließ den Krankenflügel.

……..

Einige Tage später fand das letzte Quidditchtunier, Gryffindor gegen Slytherin, statt.

Harry wachte an diesem Morgen mit einem unguten Gefühl auf. °Irgendwas passiert heute noch° Ron erzählte er jedoch nichts von seinem Gefühl. Er war schon froh, dass Ron den Torhütterposten nicht ganz an den Nagel gehängt hatte.

Im Gemeinschaftsraum trafen sie auf Hermine, mit der sie dann auch in die große Halle gingen.

„Was ist denn heute los mit euch?", fragte Hermine.

„Wir bereiten uns auf das Spiel vor!", antwortete Harry.

„Das sehe ich. Ihr stochert lustlos in euerm Essen herum. Von Ron kenne ich das ja, aber von dir, Harry?", erwiderte sie.

„Ich habe heute eben kein Hunger."

Hermine beließ es dabei und ließ ihren Blick über die Tische schweifen. Wie jeden Morgen blieb sie am Slytherintisch hängen. Da saß er neben dem Eisprinzen. Wie blass er doch aussah. Sie wandte ihren Blick dem blonden Jungen zu. Er war immer noch so bleich, wie im ersten Schuljahr, aber seine Art hatte sich vollkommen verändert oder wie Professor Trelawney, seine Aura. Blaise hatte ihr erzählt, wie nett und hilfsbereit er ihm gegenüber sein konnte und das er nur diese eisernen Maske trug, weil er esnicht anders aus der Famile her kannte. Hermine konnte das, aber schlecht glaube so kalt wie er sich ihr gegenüber verhielt. °Hermine, es ist nicht Malfoy, den du anstarren solltest!° Meldete sich ihre innere Stimme. Sie erwachte aus ihrer Starre und bekam nicht mehr mit, wie zwei graue Augen auf ihr ruhten. Harry und Ron wollten gerade aufstehen und sich zu den Umkleidekabinen begeben, als McGonagall sie zurückhielt.

„Mr. Potter, bleiben Sie ruhig. Mr. Weasley, das geht auch Sie etwas an."

Wieder meldete sich Harrys schlechtes Gefühl und wurde auch prompt bestätigt.

„Sie werden heute nicht gegen Slytherin spielen, sondern gegen Ravenclaw."

„Was? Aber wieso?", entkam es Harry und Ron.

„Weil Professor Snape einen Antrag gestellt hat. Ihr Treiber Zabini ist krank geschrieben."

Im Gegensatz zu Hermines Selbstmordversuch, war Blaise das Gespräch der Schule gewesen.

„Das glaube ich jetzt nicht. Er hat sich das doch selbst zugefügt!", erwiderte Harry aufgebracht.

„Ich verstehe Ihren Ärger, aber mäßigen Sie ihren Tonfall. Sparen Sie sich ihren Frust für das Spielfeld.", mahnte ihn McGonagall.

„Es tut mir leid. Entschuldigen Sie bitte, Professor."

McGonagall beließ es dabei und ging zurück zum Lehrertisch. Harry und Ron vergaßen ihren ursprünglichen Plan sich umziehen zu gehen und setzen sich wieder neben Hermine. Äußerlich musste sie ihren Freunden beipflichten, aber innerlich war sie froh, dass Blaise nicht aufs Spielfeld musste. Wieder blickte sie zum Slytherintisch und wieder ertappte sie sich dabei Malfoy anzusehen.

„…. deswegen waren die Slytherins heute auch so normal!", hörte sie Ron sagen. Sie hatte sich ihren Freunden zugewandt, deren Thema Nummer eins natürlich die Änderung des Spiels war.

„Sagt mal, Jungs, müsst ihr den anderen das nicht auch noch sagen?", fragte Hermine.

„Was sagen?", fragte Ron.

„Na, dass ihr heute gegen Ravenclaw und nicht gegen Slytherin spielt?"

„Oh…verdammt. Man, das habe ich ja ganz vergessen!", entfuhr es Harry. Er sprang auf und lief den Tisch entlang, währenddessen stand Ron auf und machte sich schon einmal auf den Weg zu den Kabinen.

Hermine saß dick eingepackt in Mantel und Schal zwischen Hunderten von anderen rot und gold angezogenen Schülern.

Die Sonne schien, doch war es bitter kalt. In der Nacht hatte es wieder Neuschnee gegeben und dieser hatte die Welt mit einem weißen Mantel bedeckt.

°Eigentlich ist ideales Wetter, aber der Schnee blendet so°

Das mussten auch die Gryffindors feststellen, als sie aus der Umkleide kamen.

„Harry, wie sollen wir bitte spielen? Wir laufen ja jetzt schon fast blind durch die Gegend!", fragte ein Drittklässler.

„Tut mit leid, keine Ahnung. Wir bräuchten Sonnenbrillen.", antwortete Harry.

°Na wenigstens sind die Ravenclaws genauso blind, wie wir°, dachte sich Harry.

Das Spiel begann und beiden Mannschaften machte der blendende Schnee zu schaffen. So kam es vor das der Quaffel auf den Boden fiel, zum Gegner gepasst wurde oder man das Tor um Meter verfehlte. °Man sollte dieses Spiel abbrechen°, dachte Harry. Das Spiel dauerte nun schon ganze zwanzig Minuten und es stand zehn zu null für Gryffindor, aber auch nur weil der Hüter es irgendwie geschafft hatte ein Eigentor zu werfen.

Anscheinend sahen auch die Lehrer langsam ein, dass es keinen Sinn machte, denn Madam Hooch pfiff ab. Wie Harry aber erfahren sollte, nur zu einer Pause. Während dieser Pause wurde der Schnee auf dem Spielfeld und den Tribünen geschmolzen. Das machte die Sache zumindest etwas leichter.

Das Spiel kam langsam in Gang, inzwischen stand es 30 zu 40 für Ravenclaw. Harry schwebte weit oben über dem Feld und hielt nach dem kleinen goldenen Schnatz Ausschau. Auch Cho kreiste ums Spielfeld, nur tiefer.

„Tor für Gryffindor, damit steht es unentschieden.", ertönte es gelangweilt aus dem Lautsprecher. Harry schaute in Richtung Podium und erblickte blonde Haare. Mehr konnte er aus dieser Höhe nicht erkennen, aber es reichte um aus der Stimme und den Haaren den Namen Malfoy zu konstruieren.

Harry konnte sich jedoch nicht weiter um Malfoy Gedanken machen, weil er etwas goldenes am Boden aufblitzten sah. Er riss den Besen herum und legte einen fast senkrechten Sturzflug nach unten ein. Ein Brausen ging durch die Menge und alle versuchten ebenfalls den kleinen Schnatz zu erblicken. Cho hatte nun mittlerweile auch gemerkt, dass Harry den Schnatz gesehen haben musste und legte ebenfalls einen Sturzflug hin.

Der Schnatz überlegte es sich jedoch anders und flog in Richtung Gryffindortor davon. Harry riss den Besen wieder hoch und drehte sich zu den Gryffindortoren um. Das Spiel um sich herum vergessend und nicht auf die Klatscher achtend, kam er dem Schnatz immer näher. Er sah jedoch weder Ron, den Ravenclawjäger, noch den Quaffel, den der Jäger gerade geworfen hatte. Harrys rechte Hand ließ den Besenstiel los und er griff nach dem Schnatz. In dem Moment, in dem er ihn mit seinen Fingern umschloss, machte es ‚Wumm' und er und Ron, die beide nicht auf ihre Umgebung geachtet hatten, stießen zusammen.

Harry spürte nur wie sein Triumphgefühl von einem höllischen Schmerz in der Magengegend abgelöst wurde. Ron, der bis Dato noch fast unverletzt war, verlor durch den Aufprall das Gleichgewicht und fiel vom Besen. Mit dem Quaffel noch in den Händen schlug er gegen einen der Torpfosten und verlor genauso wie Harry das Bewusstsein.

Stille. Zu geschockt von dem eben Geschehenen, vergaßen sogar die Gryffindors sich über den Sieg gegen Ravenclaw zu freuen. Selbst Malfoy schwieg.

Tbc

Mal wieder ist eins vollbracht. An alle die ein Review geschrieben haben, ein ganz großes DANKESCHÖN. An alle die es nicht gemacht haben bös anfunkel

Es tut mir Leid das ich bis jetzt noch nicht wirklich Fragen beantwortet habe, also wenn welche da sein sollten, werde ich mich ab sofort hinsetzten und euch darauf antworten, aber dafür müsst ihr erstmal ein Review schreiben. knuddel

Ganz großes knuddel geht an meine Betaleserin BdW. Ich glaube du kannst dich langsam gar nicht mehr retten vor Danksagungen, egal besser zu viel als zuwenig.

An alle keksdose reich


End file.
